Currently, a conventional LED (Light Emitting Diode) light lamp is limited within a small range of applications due to the light emitting angle, dissipating heat effect and manufacturing process of an LED. A rear portion of the LED lamp do not have light or weak light because of a small-angle LED light lamp which the angle is in the range from 130 degrees to 170 degrees. A conventional high power LED light lamp has the following technical problems: (1) A light-emitting angle of the light source is limited by a light-emitting angle of an LED 1; (2) Luminous flux of an LED light lamp is low; (3) The light points of lighting apparatus formed by a plurality of LEDs may be seen, and it is difficult to handle the light points; (4) Color rendering index of an LED light lamp is low. The conventional LED light lamps can not completely replace the incandescent lamps because the light emitting angle of the LED light lamp in the market is no more than 170 degrees.
There is, therefore, a need for a large-angle LED lighting apparatus, which causes that a light source has a large light-emitting angle, and uniform radiation.